This disclosure relates to a system and method for mooring a boat.
The mooring of boats has always been a problematic task as it involves the positioning of vessels at a marina berth, dock, slip or any type of structure and securing the mooring lines correctly while being effected by factors such as wave action, tides, winds, and the movement of water by other vessels. Boat mooring assemblies are used to secure a boat in a slip or to a dock, piling, etc., to prevent the boat from floating away and to help minimize damage to the boat. Boats have typically been moored via a cleat along the side secured to the dock by mooring lines. In recent years some boat manufactures have quit putting cleats on the boats creating a need for a means of securing mooring lines to an appropriate location on the boat. There are multiple points on a boat that have the structural capacity to secure a boat to the dock or slip however these points lack the means to easily attach mooring lines.
As such it would be useful to have a system and method for mooring a boat.